A match in heaven from hell
by ObsessedFableFreak
Summary: Reaver is bored of his endless nights with prostitues and sets out to win the heart of queen Rose. Much to the disaproval of her brother, Logan. *DISCONTINUED :'(*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fable or any of the characters or plot, it belongs entirely to Lionhead studios I am just doing this as this for fun because this is what I would liked to have happened. I am not the best writer and this is my first fanfic so I am really going to try my best, any constructive criticism will be taken on board and will help me to make this better for you guys to enjoy. Once again, thank you if you are reading this.

Chapter one:

Reaver was bored.

He was growing increasingly bored of the endless nights with prostitutes which once brought him pleasure. He wanted to stop this life and find someone who could replace his childhood sweetheart who was taken away from him because of his fear of death. The only problem was that everyone knew what his lifestyle was like, the sex, the money oh and of course the fact that he liked to shoot people for no apparent reason whatsoever. They were all too scared to associate with him, for fear of their own lives.

But there was one girl who did not have any fears talking to the deviant. The queen, Rose. Rose had just led a rebellion and overthrown her brother Logan, and a year after that she had defeated the crawler, a creature of darkness that threatened to destroy Albion. Everyone knew she had taken after their mother, Sparrow. That she too was a mighty hero. No one however knew how lonely she was, stuck in the castle alone ruling over Albion. But this wasn't the first time Reaver had realised that he had feelings for Rose, no. In her early teenage years he had caught her practising with Sir Walter Beck many times, he had known that she possessed hero blood, the same hero blood that her mother had possessed. He had always known that she was destined for great things.

Rose however despised Reaver, after seeing him shoot a man just for protesting about their rights. And then almost being killed alongside her best friend page at the hands of his little 'game' the wheel of misfortune. Oh how she longed to rip his throat out. But no, she had to be the perfect queen. she was always careful to keep her temper at bay because she did have a very short temper and Logan had always known this. He would often have a habit of using the wrong words when talking to her and instantly regretting them when he saw she was furious. Logan too had known that there was something different about his little sister, that she was more powerful than any other girl at her age. He had made it his priority to protect her and keep her from any harm. Reaver sat back thinking of ways he could talk to the queen, to get to know her a little more. He had only had short conversations with her and from those conversations he had deduced that she was a perfect reflection of Sparrow, sarcastic, witty and oh so beautiful. The complete opposite to her brother who was the reflection of their father Lloyd, a normal man, who was neither extremely attractive nor ugly. Just normal, standard and boring. Reaver decided that he would try and talk to her at the upcoming ball to be held in Bowerstone Castle.

Meanwhile, Rose was having her usual nightmares of the night that her mother had passed away. She was there next to sparrow as she passed holding her left hand, Logan the right, Walter and Jasper stood next to them. Then she closed her eyes as if she were simply going to sleep. Of course Rose and Logan knew what had just happened and they held their dear mothers hand tightly, as if doing so would bring her back. It didn't. This was the point where she would always wake up in a cold clammy sweat, and this time was no exception. She woke, startled as usual gasping for breath. She knew that there was no chance of her being able to get back to sleep any time soon so she set about walking around the empty ghostly corridors of the Castle. She'd got to the door of the war room when she heard a light cough inside. She opened the door to find Logan alone playing chess. She remembered all those years before he became king, that his favourite pass-time was chess and reading books.

"Logan, what are you doing playing chess at this time? Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Sister, yes I am fine. I just couldn't get to sleep so I decided to come and have a game of chess.. I hope I didn't wake you."

Typical Logan Rose thought.

"No, no I just had a nightmare that is all.. All this paperwork is just so hard to keep up with and the stress is just.. Its almost too much to bare.. I don't know how you managed to get it all done AND keep your sanity at the same time. Its driving me insane!"

"Ah sister.. You know if you needed help you could have simply asked me.. I would have been obliged to help you. But just remember, you are not alone. Please do not make the same mistakes that I made."

Rose wasn't quite sure how to respond to him. Instead she just sat down beside Logan and poured herself a goblet of her finest wine.

"Sister..are you getting ANY sleep at all? You've been looking so tired lately..are you sure you're okay?"

"Loggie..you worry too much. I am fine. Trust me."

If only she could believe those words herself. She was not okay. She was having constant nightmares from the night her mother died and the night she defeated the crawler...and Walter. Her thoughts were interrupted by an almighty bang which came from the throne room. Both Rose and Logan immediately and grabbed their weapons preparing themselves for anything. They snook down the corridor and peaked into the throne room. It was Reaver.

"What the devil is HE doing here?"

"Logan, calm down. I shall she what he wants and why it couldn't have waited..just stay here."

"Okay."

Rose walked into the throne room where Reaver was looking out of the stained glass, she walked silently behind him and coughed slightly to get his attention.

"What are you doing here at this time Reaver? Don't you have some whores to bed or something?" Reaver raised his perfect eyebrow.

"Actually your majesty, I do not. I have grown bored of that lifestyle. I think I would like to settle down now." Rose burst out laughing.. Her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"YOU? Settle down? Next joke please Reaver!" Reaver remained silent. His eyes grew sad.

"Your majesty. Although you may not believe it.. I once had a wife, a child on the way too.. But.. I.. I.." Tears started to form in his sad emerald green eyes.

"I wanted to protect them more than anything in the whole world..so I visited the shadow court and asked for immortality.. I said I'd give anything to become immortal..I.. I never realised that they would slaughter the entire village.. I.. I.. I never meant for it to happen I just wanted to protect them!" Reaver burst out crying. He hadn't cried in more than 300 years. But then again. He hadn't shared his past with anyone. No one knew about his past life..what he had done. Rose was shocked at this sudden change of heart.

"Reaver..please calm down..don't upset yourself.. What's brought this on? You've never told me about this before?"

"I just couldn't take it anymore.. I'm sick of living a lie.. The only way to fill that hole was through whores and one night stands.. I closed myself off from everybody.. I was scared of my own emotions for goodness sake! WHAT MAN IS SCARED OF HIS EMOTIONS?" Reaver fell to the floor screaming.

"Reaver PLEASE JUST CALM DOWN! You will wake everybody up otherwise!"

"And now..I think I have found the perfect girl.. I don't even think she likes me. She probably hates me and wishes me dead! I just don't know what to do!"

For some reason which Rose could not figure out, her heart sank when Reaver said he thought he'd found someone.

**What is wrong with me? I hate the man! Why do I pity him? Why am I jealous of this girl he is in love with? **

Logan was watching the whole scene, becoming increasingly suspicious of Reaver. It wasn't like him to just open up about his past.

**He must be up to something. Power? No. The man already owns most of Bowerstone. However he is greedy... I will keep an eye on you Reaver..just watch yourself.**

Okay so that was the first chapter.. What do you guys think? I know..I know I'm not the best writer in the world if people like this I will definitely write more! I hope you liked it! Please review and criticise because this will help me make it better! Plus I have some big tests in two weeks so it will also help me to improve my writing techniques!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A blossoming friendship.

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing to do with fable. Everything belongs to Lionhead except for my queen and the plot, I made these my own! Firstly, if anyone is actually reading this, THANK YOU! I'm so sorry for the slow upload, I hit a really thick writers wall and I've been busy revising for all my exams next week! Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, I've tried very hard to find the time to write this for you guys..Dedication or what? Enjoy! :D

Over the next few days Rose and Reaver grew closer, Rose felt as if she had know Reaver her whole life. Reaver had told her EVERYTHING that had happened in the past and was beyond shocked that she accepted it. He put it down the the fact that she had watched nearly everyone she cared about die, the only exceptions were Logan and of course her faithful butler Jasper.

Logan was growing evermore suspicious of Reaver wondering out loud at times about his true intentions. However, Logan had it all wrong. Court was in session and Rose had to decide whether to keep Bower lake as a quarry or restore it. It was Page requesting that it be restored and Reaver opposing her suggesting that it would be more useful as a quarry.

"All stand for her majesty Rose, queen of Albion." Rose heard hobson before she saw him.

**How come somebody hasn't shot him yet. What a complete buffoon. All he cares about is money. I should consider shooting him or at least- **

"your majesty? What do you intend to do about the lake?"

**Blast! I didn't hear a word of that... What were they talking about again? The lake! That's it! **

"Oh uh..yes..right. Bower lake shall be restored, the quarry closed."

**I really should pay more attention in these court sessions.** Reaver was quick to hide his disappointment from Rose unfortunately he wasn't quite quick enough, she saw the look on his face and frowned.

"Certainly your **majesty**, I shall make the necessary arrangements.."

**Well that's just bloody brilliant. Balls..Logan. I need to stop saying balls. **

"Sister."

"Hello Logan.."

"I couldn't help but notice how close you and **Reaver **are getting."

"That is none of your business Logan."

"I'm just saying, be careful Rose. He is manipulative, he might just be after power.."

**Well that's great. My brother is now trying to interfere in my life. Doesn't he have any friends or some hobby to keep him out of my personal life or something. **

"Sister? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. Fine. I'm just thinking, that's all. Was there anything else you wished to discuss or was it just my **private **personal life?" Rose said raising an eyebrow.

"Actually no, there was something else." Logan said grinning

**does he have any idea how bloody annoying he is when he winds me up like this? **

"As I am your brother..and none of the others had the confidence to speak with you, it is my duty to remind you that you should think about uh picking a suitor.."

**Balls. **

"Ah. Urm. I see. Well ahem..I shall..consider this.. I don't **need **a suitor do I?"

"Oh goodness no! I managed without didn't I?"

"Well the people were scared of you and sort of hated you so I doubt anyone even **wanted **to be your suitor.. And then you kind of lost the plot a bit.. Yes, you managed just fine didn't you?" Rose's eyebrow rose even higher.

"Well..this isn't about me or the way I ruled. You are the queen now, and it is up to you. Whatever you decide, I will... Iwillalwaysbehereforyou."

"Pardon? Logan, I can't understand gibberish! Take a breath!"

"I said..I will always be here for you."

**Well that was weird. Logan never speaks his feelings. **

"Sister are you sure you're okay? You've been looking very pale and 'out of it' lately..if you need to take a break-"

"no. I'm fine. I just wish everyone would stop asking if I'm okay and just **BACK OFF!" **Several of the maids and servants retreated from the throne room which Rose had just noticed was empty apart from her and Logan. Logan was shifting awkwardly from leg to leg.

"Loggie..is something bothering **you?**"

"Just the usual.. Worrying about my little sister."

**Why is he worrying? Balls. I'm not dying am I?**

"I'm fine. Honestly."

**Another lie. **

It was that very moment when hobson burst through the doors to the throne room, flushed in the face and panting heavily, only just managed to pant out:

"**your...majesty..you...need...to..go..to..the..war..room" **

then abruptly collapsed in a sweaty heap on the tiled floor. Rose shot Logan a worried look however neither were worried about the panting servant that may or may not be experiencing a seizure.

"Come on we need to see what's going on." Rose flew off her throne and ran out of the war room at an inhuman speed, swiftly followed by Logan. Rose burst into the war room to see the familiar faces of Ben Finn, Page, and **Reaver**.

"And here she is! Rose! How have you been?"

"Ah Ben, it has been too long" Rose said whilst hugging her two friends and allies and stepping out of the way of Reaver's embrace and watching him awkwardly return to his spot. Logan froze at the sight of the deviant. Rose spotted the body of a butler on the floor, a bullet between his eyes

**Balls! **

"Reaver..WHAT THE HELL? You can't keep killing my servants! I only have so many!"

"Now where is the fun in that **ma cherie! **You simply must try it! It is so **enthralling!" **

"I'd rather not shoot innocent people for fun reaver. Now why have I been disturbed? What's happened?" Page was the first to speak

"well your majesty, there seems to be an invasion in the city.."

"An invasion? Of what? Hollow men? Hobbes?"

"No. An invasion of banshees."

**Balls. Oh balls I must stop saying balls. Bloody Walter and his sailor curses! **

"Y-you're sure of this?"

"Positive."

"**Your majesty, **if I may say so, banshees are lovely, sure they may make you re-live your worst moments and cause you **great **pain and possibly even death but they are rather easy to kill!"

**Bloody Reaver and his sarcasm. Typical of him not to take dangerous situations seriously. I should shoot the man and give him something to really worry about or maybe I should just- **

"uh Rose? What do you intend to do?"

"Sorry? About what?"

"The banshees sister.."

"Oh right. Yes. We kill them of course!"

*The next day*

**Ouch. What the bloody hell happened yesterday? Ow my head. **Rose put her hand on her head to feel where it hurt, when she looked at her hand she saw the blood.

**Balls.**

"Sister! Thank the heavens you finally woke!"

"**Ma cherie! **I was actually starting to doubt that you'd ever wake up! I was starting to think that the great hero of brightwall had **died!" **

"Logan..? What..STOP CALLING ME THAT REAVER!"

**Ouch. I wish he'd stop with the bloody sarcasm before I shoot him or ram my sword through his stomach. **That idea was extremely tempting to Rose, and she no doubt would have attempted it if it wasn't for the pain in her head. She clutched at the now excruciating pain in her head

"W-what happened?" Logan shook his head in amazement.

"You truly don't remember do you..? The banshee..I've never seen anything like it.. It wasn't any ordinary banshee. The two of you were duelling until you rammed your sword through it and it...it shouted at you..I've never heard anything like it in my life. It...it sent you flying..w-when we eventually found you..your body was..." Logan started welling up

"your body was **so **mangled..we all feared the worst...I thought I'd lost you sister." It was then Logan burst into tears. She had never seen Logan cry since the day their mother, Sparrow had died. Rose comforted her brother.

"Logan its okay! I'm fine! Did...did I..kill it..?"

They watched Rose in awe as her body started to heal itself before their eyes, the amazement was hard to miss..even in Reaver's eyes. Her broken limbs straightened and mended themselves, her cuts and wounds repaired and healed themselves and the painful throbbing in her head stopped as the massive gash in her head also healed. Their eyes widened as her skin became clearer than it was before and very faint will lines appeared on her skin, she didn't like using her will powers very often as she didn't like the will lines that occurred when using will, that is the main reason she's taller than any of the other women and men because she prefers using skill. She is also the same height as Reaver, much to his displeasure.

**Why are they all staring at me like that? **

"Why are you all staring at me? Natural healing ability..remember..?" Logan and Reaver snapped out of the trance that they were in.

"Amazing **ma cherie**." Was all Reaver managed to say.

"But, you didn't answer my question: did I kill it?"

"Yes sister."

"Where's Page and Ben?"

"They went back to industrial. If you'll excuse me, I have to let the staff know that you are awake, if anything bothers you, let me know." He said, not making any effort to conceal his pure hatred for Reaver, before he turned and swiftly walked out of the door closing it behind him.

"Why are you here?" Rose asked quietly.

"**Ma cherie**, would you rather I left? Because if that is what you wish-"

"**NO!**" She blurted out a little too quickly.

"I mean no, that's not what I meant, how long have you been here? Isn't there some poor wench that demands your attention?"

"My **dear**, I'm shocked that you would suggest such a thing!" Reaver said with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

**Gladly **she thought

"please don't get upset and don't feel you have to answer this but, Reaver is not your real name is it?"

"No. It's not"

"if you don't mind me asking..what IS your real name?"

**Balls. He's going to think me a nosy fool now. **Reaver hesitated before cupping her hand in both of his,

"now is not the time to say. Maybe in the future I will tell you but now we need to focus on you." Rose wasn't sure if the emotion that burned in his eyes was feigned or true, with Reaver anything was possible.

*Two days later*

Rose was fully healed and healthy again, her cheeks were a healthy peachy colour once again, her mind fully focused on ruling over Albion. Rose stepped into the war room to see the beaming faces of her friends and her brother, even Reaver was smiling. They all cheered as she walked in, unfortunately the happy moment was cut short as hobson, who was red in the face once again burst through the doors saying something about a statue and painting being made today and he casually mentioned that her schedule was **very **backed up.

**If its that backed up why isn't he dead yet. **Rose let out a sigh

"its good to be back! I feel alive again" everyone allowed themselves to let out a laugh. The moment was short lived as she was dragged off for a painting and then a statue. When it was finally over she returned to the war room and only Reaver and Logan were in there. She could hear them arguing through the door.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING BUT WHATEVER IT IS, IT WON'T WORK!"

"Logan, I don't know if you understand the concept of **love **but I am certain that this is what I feel about Rose. I have never felt like this around anyone before."

"YOU? IN LOVE?" Logan spat.

"The idea might seem absurd to you but, yes. I love Rose. With all that I am..." Rose walked through the door.

"Hey! Who's ready for a ball?"

**Balls balls balls. Worst distraction EVER. **

"Sister! This **man** seems to think he is in love with you." Rose felt herself blush a deep shade of red.

"Does he now?" She raised an eyebrow and tried to keep her cool mask on and not just run to his arms.

**Wait what am I thinking? I don't love him..do I? **

**"Indeed. **Well? **Spit** it out then before I **throw** you out!"

"Logan! Calm down, go ahead Reaver. Reaver cleared his throat awkwardly and took a deep breath.

"I said no such thing!" She could see the sadness in his eyes. She of course knew what he had said, she'd heard it with her own ears had she not? There was a long pregnant silence before Rose spoke.

"Well. I don't know about you two..but I..uh have a ball to prepare for..I guess I shall see you both back here in half an hour!" Rose tried to fake a smile she could feel her eyes pricking and decided to leave before the tears could escape.

Rose spent what felt like an eternity getting ready for the ball she had the maids do her hair so it fell in ringlets down her back and they did her make up using the eyes of the beholder make up pack. She was about to slip into her royal dress when the maid stopped her and made her wear a gorgeous deep blue gown that had gold thread and went all the way down the the floor and clung to all the right places. So this was why they measured her a few weeks ago! They finished it with her crown. It was time to meet her brother and Reaver. She made her way back to the war room where she almost cried when she saw Logan all dressed up as did he with her. They weren't used to getting so dressed up.

"Sister. Page sent a message for you, she can't make it tonight but sends her regards and asks that you enjoy yourself. As for Ben, I haven't seen him. He will most probably be late as usual." Logan frowned. Rose dared to look at Reaver, he wasn't wearing his usual white outfit, he had changed into a tuxedo.

**Wow. He scrubs up well. **

"I must go and help with preparations. I shall see you later sister." Logan smiled for a fraction of a second then left the room.

"**ma cherie**, allow me to say, you look lovely tonight." Reaver picked her hand up and kisses it softly.

"Shall we? **My dear**?" Rose felt herself go light-headed but nonetheless replied with a smile

"let's."

Okay. So that was chapter 2. I hope I didn't disappoint.. I think I'm slowly getting the hang of this. Once again comments and criticism are welcomed with open arms! I hope to upload the next chapter quicker than I uploaded this one but I have a hell of a lot of revision to do but I will try because I don't want to let you guys down. Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Troubles in paradise

Okay, I am so so SO sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, I've just had some pretty big exams which were quite important but they're all over now, phew! Also, this chapter was taking ages to upload for some reason..! (So much for a quick upload eh?) Please please please R+R it would give me some motivation to know what you guys think I should do with the plot. A HUGE thank you to Atari Gat for my first ever review! You rock! On a completely different note, I heard that apparently Reavers life before was based on a book about someone called Dorian Gray so I guess I'll use that as his name.. I haven't read it myself so I don't know what its about but I think I shall have to buy it!

But anyway, enough of my yapping! On with chapter 3! Enjoy! :)

Rose placed her arm in Reaver's and then he escorted her into the throne room where all of Albions richest civillians gathered awaiting the arrival of their beloved queen rose. Rose took a deep breath before entering, knowing full well what everyone was going to think seeing her with Reaver. Reaver noticed her hesitation

"nervous my dear?"

"Surprisingly, yes. I am quite nervous you'd think I'd be used to this by now" Reaver chuckled lightly. They waited for the sound of trumpets announcing the Queens arrival then they walked in. Rose could feel all eyes on her

**why must they all stare.. As if I'm not self concious enough already! **The room was filled with grand music. It was time for the first dance. Reaver brought Rose to the middle of the room.

"Care to dance my dear?" Reaver winked.

**Balls.. distraction.. Distraction need a distraction.. Damn it where is Logan when you need him!**

"Rose?"

"What? Oh right. Urm.. Yes. I'd love to dance, I must warn you, its been a while since I did any dancing!" Reaver smiled

"it's quite alright my dear, you'll remember in no time!" Rose sighed inwardly, there was no escaping it, she'd have to dance. Reaver led the dance and Rose found it difficult to avoid stepping on his toes but not once did he wince or mutter any curses.

**For one so devious he is very polite.. **Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a string of guards bursting through the doors to the throne room, Rose stopped dancing as soon as she saw them running towards her.

"What is the problem?"

"Your majesty, balverines have attacked the market!"

**If this has anything to do with Reaver I swear- **

"have any been injured?"

"No your majesty, we have them contained by the bridge but they just won't die, the prince is down there trying to contain the situation."

"Ok. Reaver, if anyone asks where I am, tell them I shall return shortly and please DON'T KILL ANYONE!"

"Of course, please hurry back!"

*At Bowerstone market*

"My prince, we cannot contain them for much longer, they are much too strong!"

"Nonsense! We must keep them here until my sister arrives. She can't be that far away!" Shortly after Rose appeared in a bright blue light.

"Sister!"

"Your majesty! Thank goodness you are here!"

"Please. Make sure the soldiers are out of harms way, Balverines are unpredictable when angry. Leave this to me."

"Sister, let me help I get so bored doing nothing."

"Logan.. Fine. Just be careful!"

"Of course, I always am!" Logan shot her a small grin that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Rose drew her mothers faithful Dragonstomper .48 (one which Reaver had not yet seen luckily) Logan drew his sword. A balverine started charging towards Rose, she noticed this and within seconds it lay dead, she waited silently for the next to try and attack her. Soon though she was swamped by four white balverines, she was so focused on taking them down that she barely noticed Logans pained scream from the other side of the bridge.

"LOGAN!" Rose finished the last remaining white balverine and ran towards Logan as quickly as she could. The balverine he was fighting had got him good he had been injured deeply on his chest, blood was pouring out.

"Logan? Logan, look at me! Hold on!"

"Rosie..?"

"Logan shush let me heal you, you've been cut pretty deep but I think I can heal it" a dim glow came from Rose's hand as she tried to heal her brother.

"Damn Theresa wasn't kidding when she said healing others takes practise. Come on, come on! This has to work!" Logan started to lose consciousness

"NO! LOGAN HOLD ON!" Rose gritted her teeth together and focused as hard as she could and within seconds, the cuts started healing, the blood retreating back into him. All that remained were dark scars on his pale skin. Logan came around shortly after

"Thank you, Sister." Rose tutted

"Logan, I told you to be careful.. What am I going to do with you.." Logan chuckled weakly.

"Can you walk or do you want me to carry you Loggie?"

"I think I'll need some help please.. How come it still hurts?"

"Logan.. I'm not a master of will yet.. I only just managed to heal the injury itself! I'm afraid you'll have to suffer for a few weeks but at least it won't get infected. Here, let me help you." Rose carried her wincing brother through the entrance of Bowerstone Castle. Passing guards were surprised to see the former king being carried by his younger sibling. Once in the castle Rose carried Logan to his room where she barked at a nurse to take care of him.

"Logan, I'll be back to visit you later, ok?" Logan nodded and then winced once again.

**Something just had to go wrong. Typical. Just my bloody luck. **Rose was interrupted by Hobson running towards her and nearly knocking her over

"Watch where you're going Hobson! You nearly knocked me over!"

"Apologies your majesty.. But your presence is required at the royal ball." Rose nodded and walked swiftly away from the repulsive man.

**He kind of reminds me of a hobbe.. Fat annoying and never shuts up. Let's have done with this then.. Oops.. Better change back into my gown. **After 2 minutes Rose reappeared dressed just as she was earlier and strode into the throne room. Reaver was first to approach her.

"What happened? You've been gone for an hour, the people were getting concerned."

"Balverines attacked the market, Logan got hurt but everything has been resolved now. Every Balverine in sight has been slain and Logan, healed."

"Lovely, you always were one for violence and compassion.. But moving on, it is time for you to address your people."

"Ah. Of course." Rose walked to her throne and sat down. The people gathered in silence waiting for her to speak.

"My people. I do hope you have enjoyed yourselves tonight. It has been an enjoyable evening. But I am afraid it is time to draw this ball to a close." Groans could be heard throughout the throne room. Rose chuckled

"yes, yes, I know.. But never fear! The next ball isn't far away so my good people of Albion until next time, I shall take my leave now." Rose stood and smiled then walked down towards where Reaver was stood still clapping at her.

"And I think its time you left too Reaver, I'm terribly tired. I shall bid you goodnight." Reaver smiled then kissed her hand.

"Goodnight my dear, I shall see you bright and early in the morning I expect court tomorrow will be.. Interesting to say the least!" Rose laughed

"isn't it always?"

"Mm, yes. Almost better than killing people!"

"Really?"

"No my dear. Nothing is as entertaining as that."

**I should have expected him to say that.. Oh well.. **Rose, in her thought had failed to notice that Reaver was already halfway down the stairs

"Well.. Goodnight Reaver!"

"Goodnight your majesty" he called out from the doorway then quietly shut it behind him. Rose noticed the deathly silence in the Castle.. Everyone had already left.

**Well this means a quiet night then! The first in how many weeks **Rose made her way to the war room to try and complete some paperwork before her exaustion could overcome her. She sat down and started signing various contracts, working late into the early hours of the morning until it all went dark and her head rested upon the desk.

*Later that morning*

"You think she's passed out drunk?"

"BEN!"

"Sorry, jeez Page learn to take a joke!"

"Shut up Ben. Your majesty? Rose?" Page lifted Rose's head to reveal Rose's face covered in ink which had also spilt all over the desk and any surrounding contracts

"huh? Wha- BALLS! THE CONTRACTS! OH NO! THEY'RE RUINED! OH BALLS!"

"Hey Rosie Posy, calm down we can copy those up later, right now I think you need a good wash to get the ink off of your face!"

"Ben stop it! Here Rose we'll copy them later, let's get you ready for court.. You have one hour exactly if I'm not mistaken. Ben, stay here while I take Rose to get ready and TRY not to get into any trouble.. Please?"

"Yeah yeah sure. Hey! I'll make a start on copying these up, how's that sound?"

"Oh thank you Ben.. You are a lifesaver!"

"Oh I know."

**Typical bloody soldier.. Why are they always so damn cocky? **Rose and Page were halfway to her chamber when they were interrupted by a certain Deviant.

"My, my, my, what happened to your face my dear? You seem to have some ah, ink all over your face.." Reaver smirked.

**Why that bastard! **

"Shut up Reaver I am not in the mood for you today. What are you doing here anyway?"

"My dear, have you already forgotten? I requested an audience for a new proposal I have thought of!-"

"You mean more forced labour for the people?" Page cut in.

"Actually darling, no. Although.. That might not be such a bad idea." Reaver had a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"**Please,** do not give me yet another reason to want your head on a silver plate, really, there are enough reasons already."

"Still full of spunk as usual I see darling." Reaver winked.

**Oh I have had enough of this! **

"ENOUGH! Let's go Page, Reaver I'll see you in an hour. I have to get ready."

"What? I don't get to watch?" Reaver grinned wolfishly.

"Watch it Reaver! I may be a kind-hearted queen but my sword might just happen to stab you."

"As fun as this banter is.. I will take my leave now and see if I can assist with anything. I shall see you soon my dear." Reaver bowed in his usual dramatic style then turned on his heel and headed off to terrorise her staff.

"Let's go page, before he decides to come back and spy on me.. Which knowing him, he probably would try.." Page chuckled.

*Half an hour later*

Page was banging on the door to Rose's personal dressing room.

"Your Majesty, please you are going to be late if you do not hurry!"

"Nearly done.. Just trying to tie this bloody corset! Who invented these things!...DONE!" Rose opened the door. She was wearing her royal garments which had all been dyed a dark purple, her dark red hair pinned up in a loose bun

"Whoops! Nearly forgot the crown! Can't forget that now can we?" Rose quickly checked herself in the mirror.

"Hey, I don't look too bad, do I?" Rose winked at page, Page sighed

"come on Rose you'll be late at this rate!"

"Oh right.. Sorry!"

"I need to leave now anyway, I'm needed down In Industrial, just remember, think of your people. Goodbye!" Page gave Rose as close a smile as she could give and walked down to the entrance foyer. Rose then turned on her heel and looked into the throne room. It was full already.

**Well, better get this over with. **Rose strode proudly into the throne room and tried to hide her annoyance as Hobson's highly irritating voice announced her arrival.

"Citzens of Albion, her majesty, the Queen of Albion." Rose inwardly sighed and took her seat on the throne.

"Today, you will decide on what action is to be taken on the Balverines that have infested Silverpines, Reaver will put his idea forward and the animal foundation leader will dispute him." Rose nodded and waited.

"Your majesty, I am sure you have noticed the increase in Balverine sightings. Especially since the incident in Bowerstone Market. Well my suggestion is, that we erradicate them, slay every single last one of the bothersome creatures! Like Logan did with all the Trolls. Of course this may be expensive but you do not have to fear! Reaver Industries will pay for the eradication of all Balverines, a truly marvelous idea if I do say so myself your majesty!" Rose considered this idea for a moment.

**Hmm.. He does have a point there.. With no Balverines there would be less danger to the travellers and only the occasional group of bandits. I suppose I should see what this other man suggests then. **Rose nodded toward the other man waiting for his solution.

"Your majesty, my name is Henry Smith, chair of the Animal rights society and my society and I believe that as balverines are animals, they can be trained and kept as pets! Now, I know what you're thinking, it's a stupid idea, it'll never work but-"

"My dear boy, you are not actually suggesting that we try **taming **the ferral beasts? How ridiculous! Your majesty, I think it is perfectly clear what the right solution is for this problem!" "Your majesty, what action would you like to take?"

**That man is mad if he thinks he can tame Balverines.. By going with Reaver's idea.. I may even save him from being mauled by Balverines! And then of course there was what happened with Logan.. **

"I agree with Reaver. The Balverines are a danger to my country and my people. We will eradicate every last balverine in all of Albion. I am sorry Mr Smith, but it is simply too dangerous to even try and tame the beasts. I hope you can understand."

"O-of course, your majesty." Henry bowed then left looking very disapointed. Rose looked at Reaver.

"Reaver, begin the eradication at once. I want Albion free of Balverines as soon as possible."

"Of course, right away. I am curious though-"

"what?" Rose snapped.

"Why did you choose to have them eradicated?"

"As I said before, they are a danger to my people and the travelling traders plus I very nearly lost Logan to one just last night. He is still recovering. I couldn't allow that to happen to any of my people."

"Ah. I see. Well I must be on my way now. Shall I pop by later for our weekly meeting on the industry or would you like to postpone it?"

"No, no. I won't postpone, I need to know what's going on down in industrial. Oh and please, try to be civil with Page. The meeting will be held an hour earlier than usual however. I have some business that I need to take care of so please remember to come early otherwise we shall start without you. Goodbye, Reaver." Reaver bowed.

"Goodbye, your majesty." Rose turned around and walked back up the staircase towards the war roon when a maid ran up to her then bowed.

"Your majesty, Prince Logan has asked if you will be in the dining room for supper?"

"Ah yes, tell him I may be running late because of the paperwork that needs copying up, but yes. I will join him. Thank you." Rose smiled kindly before continuing to the war room.

"Prince Logan?"

"Yes? Oh, what did my sister say?"

"She said she may be a little late but she will join you. Anything else, my prince?"

"No, no, that will be all. Thank you."

A maid came sprinting into the war room

"Your majesty?"

**I could have sworn I asked not to be disturbed while I was trying to finish copying this paperwork..**

"Yes?"

"Reaver is here to see you." Rose noticed how nervous the maid was.

**Poor girl. He probably threatened to shoot her or something. **

"He's early. Typical. Tell him to come straight to the war room. Are Page and Captain Finn here yet?"

"Of course the Captain and Miss Page are also waiting in the foyer your majesty.. Although I think Miss Page and Reaver may start fighting at any minute."

**They just can't keep the peace for less than five minutes can they? **

"Alright. Send them in."

**Avo give me strength..**

Rose shoved all the paperwork into a draw and then stood up waiting. The door swong open and Reaver strode in like a proud peacock, Page and Ben following behind, they looked annoyed.

"Greetings, your majesty. I do hope you haven't missed me too much?" Reaver winked.

"No, in fact I'd much rather get this over with. I'm late for supper and I promised Logan I'd eat with him this evening."

Reaver wrinkled his nose and started to speak but Page cut him off.

"Hello Rose. I have those papers you wanted to see, nothing to report really. There was a shooting yesterday but I'm sure we can all guess who was responsible for that, can't we Reaver?" Reaver rasied an eyebrow.

"You think it was I who shot that slacker? Whatever would give you such an idea?" His sarcasm was practically drowning the statement. Page noticed this and clenched her fists. Rose noticed the tension rising.

**If I don't say anything there's going to be a fight breaking out. They just cannot be civilised can they? **

Reaver noticed Page's anger rising.

"Something wrong my sweet? Something bothering you?"

Page stood there shooting Reaver a warning glare, daring him to keep speaking. Her posture that of a coiled spring, but Reaver being Reaver, he was either oblivious to or ignoring the glare she gave him and chose to carry on winding her up.

"My, my, you know, if you keep pulling that face it will give you wrinkles. Wouldn't that be a shame for such a pretty face, hm?"

Page started twitching and Reaver smirked but before he had time to react Page had leapt forward and her hands had found their way around Reaver's throat. Strangling him. Reaver tried to free his hands to whip out his dragonstomper but they were trapped underneath him. Reaver managed to choke out a taunt even while being strangled.

"You just cannot keep your hands off me can you my dear? You know if you wanted me that badly all you had to do was ask!"

Page's reply was to tighten her grip around his throat. Reaver started to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

**Oh dear Avo! I wonder if immortals can suffocate? Best not to take the chance! **

Rose looked at Ben and he nodded. Rose and Ben hauled the fuming Page off Reaver and then Ben started to lead Page out of the war room but before he left he turned around.

"Rose, I'm so sorry 'bout this.. I better take her back to Industrial. No offence Reaver.. But you did ask for that. Here's the army report anyway. See ya soon Queeny!"

"It's quite alright. Thank you Ben. Bye!"

Ben and Page slipped out of the doors and closed them behind them.

Rose turned around to face Reaver who was leaning against a chair holding his throat. Rose pinched the top of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut.

"REAVER WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WINDING PAGE UP? DEAR AVO MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE LET HER STRANGLE YOU JUST TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

"I couldn't resist my dear! She's so easy to wind up!" Rose sighed and opened her eyes.

"Do you have the reports on the factories?"

"Yes. Right over there in my bag, see? See? On the table. Be a dear and help me up please?"

"What will I do with you Reaver..? Asking a queen to help you up.." Rose walked over to Reaver and held out her hand, Reaver took it and shakily got back on his feet.

"Thank you." Reaver took her hand and kissed it.

"You know, I believe it's been just over three hundred years since I last felt this way." Reaver sighed, Rose realised who he was talking about.

"Oh, you mean _her_?"

Reaver's eyes showed pain and loss in them.

"Yes..._her__**."**_

Ok.. That was chapter 3.. It took a while and I am sorry but hopefully the next chapter won't take as long! Thanks for reading, remember to R+R! Cheery bye!

The next chapter may be a little while as i've just started my GCSE's ( i live in the UK) and have hardly and free time but a whole load of coursework! As you may probably be able to tell, i've spaced out the chapters a bit more using my dinosaur of a laptop because, i write this story on my phone and the spacing gets really jumbled up... no idea why! Anyway, no promises on the next chapter but i'm not giving up! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An unexpected turn of events.

****AN: Ok, I know it's been a while since my last update and I am truly sorry about that. I've just started my GCSE's at school so things have been getting busy and my social life has pretty much been thrown out of the window along with my ideas too. This time I will make no promises on the next update so bare with me please. I thank you all for your patience and for not having a go at me! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, it really does mean so much to me! I especially thank TheDarkSoceress, for being so understanding and trying to help me get some ideas! You seriously have no idea how much of a help you've been! If you guys want to read awesome fan fictions, she's written 7! Go check them out and hit her review button! If anyone else has any suggestions on where I could take this story next please, please, please drop me a line!

In regards to the spacing issues, I was writing the first three chapters on my phone and the spacing got screwed up and I didn't even realise it, but I've gone back and spaced it out and double checked everything for you guys :') Anyway, on with the show!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Fable series or anything you recognise, they all belong to Lionhead Studios, apart from my Rose. I am just doing this for fun; I get no profit whatsoever out of this, all I get is the satisfaction of putting my crazy ideas in a story and (hopefully) entertaining people!

Chapter 4: An unexpected turn of events.

Reaver suddenly froze and stopped from saying whatever it was he was about to say and quickly mumbled an excuse before turning and swiftly collecting his belongings then rushing out of the war room.

"Wait! Reaver, what's the matter?"

Rose tried to catch up with him but by the time she had managed to get outside, his carriage was already disappearing into the distance.

"Balls..."

**Later that evening**

Queen Rose was once again up late desperately trying to finish the enormous mound of paperwork that no matter how many pieces she signed seemed to keep growing.

"All of this bloody paperwork... How in Avo did Logan even get all of this done?"

Rose sighed and decided she should call it a night and turn in. She shuffled her chair back, collected her crown which she had discarded on her desk whilst signing paperwork and made her way to her room.

As she got to her bedroom door, the hairs on the back of her neck rose.

**Something's not right...**

Rose summoned a flame to her hand, ready to scold any intruder, slowly turned the handle and burst in. To her surprise, no one was there; just an open window and a guard crouched underneath it that looked to be asleep on the floor.

Rose ran over to the guard to see if he was still alive, she turned him over to find his face was horribly mutilated, as if mauled by some wild beast then burned with a red hot poker, over and over. What was most alarming however was the decorative knife that was sticking directly in the centre of his chest with ruby red trimmings and engravings of little Sparrows.

The Queen recoiled in shock and took a minute to compose herself, before stealthily creeping over to her secret cabinet of weapons, she called it her 'just in case' cabinet. She reached in and grabbed her Black and Red Dragons, strapped them in their holsters then she reached for Avo's Lamentation and strapped it to her back. She hid her crown in its usual spot underneath her bed and then crept over to the window; there she saw a bright red hair caught in the lock, it was a shade of red that she had not seen since...

**No... It cannot be... **

Rose leapt out of her window onto the very thin path of bricks and slowly manoeuvred her way out and across the top of the castle. She was about to turn around and continue in the light but she saw a flash of red in her peripheral vision; she spun round and saw the figure running towards the tower. The private study, which used to belong to her mother. Rose darted across to catch the intruder and chased the unknown onto the forbidden tower. The Queen thought that this mysterious intruder would then surrender, but they did not. Instead they lifted their hood enough so that Rose could see the blood red eyes, flowing red hair and big smirk, without showing too much of their face. The woman spoke in a well spoken, musical but deadly voice.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about you and... _him?_ Did you think me a fool?"

The stranger laughed sharply. Before Rose could grab this strangely familiar woman, she dived off the tower backwards with a salute. The Queen ran to the edge of tower to see the woman land on her feet unharmed and run into the night.

"I must be imagining things now... Maybe Logan was right, I am doing too much work..."

Rose turned and climbed back up to her smashed window retrieved the knife from the guard's chest and tossed him out of the window after saying a short prayer to Avo. She then discarded Avo's Lamentation underneath her bed, next to her crown, changed into her night gown and shuffled underneath the covers for some well earned rest.

**The next day**

The Queen awoke from her restless slumber, still clutching her twin Dragons, still seeing those piercing red eyes in her mind. She groggily stretched and climbed out of her bed and looked into her bathroom chamber to see a freshly drawn bath scented with Rose petals; her favourite. After a relaxing soak, she dried herself and her hair and got into her regal gown. She left her natural auburn curls down today, only pinned up at the front to keep her fringe from falling in her face, she put on a light dusting of makeup and placed her crown on her head; she was ready.

The Queen strolled out of her room and into the dining room for her breakfast, which today was fresh fruit and cream; her choice of course. She was surprised to see that Logan was already in his seat, which was to the right of hers at the head of the table; she sat down silently, so silently that Logan didn't notice and when she thanked the servant for delivering her breakfast, he nearly had a heart attack.

"Ahh good morning Sister, you gave me quite a fright! How are you this fine morning?"

"Hello Logan. I am not quite as well as I would like to be this morning, I am afraid."

Logan frowned "Why? Sister, what's happened?"

"I think I saw someone last night..."

DUN DUN DUUUN! I'm not too pleased with this chapter but I felt that this was a pretty important chapter in keeping with my current idea... Provided that I don't forget it ;) I hope that you guys can help me get some more ideas on where to go with my story, it would be much appreciated! I have decided that if I aim for 1,000 words each chapter, I should be able to write them up quicker, I'm sorry if this disappoints you. Anyway please R+R and I'll try and jot some ideas down! Thank you!


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT: PLEASE READ!

ANNOUNCEMENT:

It deeply saddens me to write this, but unfortunately I will not be continuing this story. I simply do not have enough free time to balance study and writing this. Over the past few months I have tried and tried to continue this but due to stress etc I have had no wild ideas and thus ended up writing absolute rubbish.

Instead of struggling to force out badly written chapters, I have made the decision to stop writing this story and focus on study. If there is anyone who sees potential in my story then please, feel free to PM me, I would love to see this story continued in whatever way possible. If you do wish to use the story then please ask me beforehand and credit my four chapters.

Obviously I feel incredibly guilty, making you wait so long just to see that I am no longer writing this but I will continue to write oneshots for various fandoms occasionally in between the studying and exams upon request.

For the last time in this story, thank you for your support. You are all such wonderfully supportive people and I will miss writing this story so much but alas, it is for the best... Tatty bye! :) xx


End file.
